Frostbite And The Breakdancing Eddie (Upload To YouTube!)
by FireHanyou19
Summary: Eddie's reaction to Adrian's filmography from their night of drunken shenanigans. If you haven't read Frostbite, don't read this story yet. Potential spoilers. Thank you Nutz666 for the lovely review and I'll have you know that this one shot was possible because of you!


**Frostbite And The Breakdancing Eddie (Upload To YouTube?!)**

* * *

Adrian watched Eddie closely as the teenager kept his eyes glued to the screen, taking in the image of himself breaking it down, clearly without a care in the world. The video had received over three million views. It was about a month after Mason had been killed, and while Eddie was still closed off and almost robotic, Adrian thought he deserved to show a little emotion for once in a month. He truly felt bad for the guy, his best friend was killed and he couldn't even remember the days he'd been captured. Who _wouldn't_ feel bad for him? So, in a rather sad and under planned attempt to get a reaction from the seventeen year old, he decided to force him to watch the video he took the night before they'd gone off on their own to find Strigoi.

That brought them to now, Adrian smirking and Eddie open-mouthed in complete and utter shock. His moves weren't bad either, just incredibly sloppy and uncoordinated from the alcohol intake. He would've been amazing, had he been sober.

Then, at the end of the video, was a series of clips and pictures of Mason, Eddie and Rose in the past. Pictures from class, the dance, lunch, the hallways, from their snowball fight with the rest of the dhampirs, etc. When the slideshow ended, a picture of Mason with Rose as children was shown with the words 'In loving memory of Mason Ashford' with his birthdate and death date.

In the comments was a mix of praises for Eddie's dancing skills and condolences about Mason, to assholish comments about how handsome the boys were or how hot the chick was, the latter comments drawing out full on wars with the main topic being propriety and respectfulness and the like.

Adrian's smirk had dwindled into a rare, genuine, empathetic smile. " Rose and some of the others helped make the video. Rose had the picture of the two of them, and the snowball fight was recorded and given to me by this Shane guy." The perpetually drunk Moroi stated, not plastered for once. It was a serious situation after all. He held out for the sake of being respectful. Risking sanity for that was fine with Adrian.

Eddie's breaths were quick and his throat bobbed like he couldn't swallow. Mason's death had hit him about as hard as it had hit Rose. Mason had been his best friend and to have him die like that had changed him significantly. Mason dying was one thing. Being so out of it you couldn't do anything was another. He'd been so disoriented and groggy because that Strigoi had continuously fed from him. Eddie had been so delirious that he hadn't even known what happened until the endorphins wore off a long while later. That was quite the eye opener. He never wanted to feel so helpless or useless again.

After feeling worthless for the past month, Eddie's weighed soul began to lift a bit. Tapping into spirit, Adrian saw Eddie's aura shift from black to more of a gray area.

Smiling to himself, he let go of the magic. Eddie was far from recovered, but he was on the right track. Now he could only hope the same for Rose. Her aura was so much darker than Eddie's, and the more irritable she got, the darker her aura flushed.

Adrian never seen anything like it, and it scared him. He could only pray Rose would come out alright.

* * *

 **So, this was kinda dark, and kinda Eddie-centric with a splash of Adrian. I got this idea from a lovely review on my latest one shot, where Adrian saw fit to record Eddie who, in a fit of drunkenness, began to dance half epically.**

 **Did you all like this? Or would you prefer a much happier one, where Adrian shows Eddie the video the day after their drunken shenanigans? The second option would minus the ode to Mason of course.**

 **-Always,**

 **FireHanyou17-**


End file.
